kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Revealed Secrets
is the twelfth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis After going through a false wall in Tachibana's Sweet Shop Asumu stumbles upon the Oni R&D room where Midori shines some light on Hibiki's past. Hibiki encounters a Douji and Hime that have unique armor and can't be beaten like the ones he's previous faced. Plot Hibiki is tumbling down a steep hill and sends out one of his Disc Animals, while Asumu slides down a steep slide, while Hitomi reads. Asumu reaches the bottom and into another secret entrance, it locks behind him. The armored Douji and Hime of the Nurikabe sees no trace of Hibiki and leaves, but are filmed by the Disc Animal. Several Disc Animals wakes Hibiki up after his fall and starts to make his way back. Asumu makes his way in a dimmed corridor and trips on a brick, opening another hidden door in the process and stumbles into a bright room. Hibiki has made it back to camp and calls Ichirou Tachibana to inform him of what had happened. Ichirou remembers reading something about armor in the ancient documents they pulled out of storage recently, and will let Hibiki know if he finds something. Kasumi asks what he thinks, and Hibiki concludes that the Douji and Hime wants to Oni out of the way so that the Makamou can leave. He says it will be fine to calm her down and asks for the Disc Animal he sent out before. Kasumi tries a little guessing game with him, but Hibiki is not amused. Meanwhile, the Douji and Hime are kneeling to the Black Puppet and tells of how they defeated the Oni with the power they received. The Black Puppet strikes them with its staff and calls them useless, while the Douji protests. Asumu is amazed by all of the Oni devices that are all over the walls in the bright room. He picks up one of the Onkaku and flicks it with his finger to make a noise. He then hears a surprised Midori and is equally surprised to see her and they both ask why they are there. She explains that they are in the Tachibana basement, and that the house is like a ninja mansion. Asumu sees a photo of Hibiki in his Oni form on her desk, and he explains that he has a sense of wonder when he sees it. Midori asks if she should tell him about Hibiki, but only if he agrees to not say anything to anyone. At Hibiki's camp he looked at the footage from the Disc Animal with the help of Kasumi, and was able to see them in his atempt to learn their weakness. Midori asked if Asumu had heard about how and why one would become an Oni. He replied with Hinaka's answer that one keeps training until you become one. There were fewer Oni now than before though. The main reason people become Oni was because there were still Makamou around. Even though Hibiki and the others keep defeating them, their numbers do not seem to go down, and recently it seems they are increasing. Midori had not been on a vacation for awhile due ot it. She showed him a Tsuchigumo but with a different color than the one Asumu saw and explained how the color and shape was different depending on the location. They appeared all over Japan with around one hundred every year. She then showed him a binder with the Oni of the Kanto region,Sabaki, Danki, Hibiki and Ibuki. Asumu was amazed to see Ibuki's Oni form. Ibuki and Akira arrived at the store but none were there to greet them to their surprise, even though there was a customer. Akira noticed Hitomi's Jounan uniform and was about to talk to her when Ibuki called out, as the door to the basement had shut tight. He explained to her how it was like a ninja mansion with concealed entrances. In the basement, Hinaka was sure she had heard of strange Douji and Ichirou agreed. Hinaka received a call from Ibuki who said the door was shut and she rushed up to try it but it did not budge. So they asked them to take care of the store in the meantime. Kasumi was talking to her father on the phone when Hibiki saw on the recorded footage that there was a time limit to the armored form of the Douji and Hime. He borrowed the phone from Kasumi and Ichirou had found a picture of the armor dissolving, which Hibiki had now seen as well. He would try facing them again and asked Kasumi for a stopwatch. In the meantime a Disc Animal spotted the Nurikabe moving on its own. In Midori's lab she explained about the Disc Animals to Asumu, of how she designed them and then they were manufactured at headquarters in Yoshino. She said that in the past they had used paper, as she tapped an Onkaku at a flat paper and it turned into an origami crane that flew and perched itself on Asumu's shoulder. She also showed how the Disc Animals came to life before telling him that the ones out of paper were called Shikigami, and that all of them were used to search for the Makamou. Asumu asked if only Oni could defeat Makamou to which Midori called him very sharp and said that they defeated them with the pure sound which was the only way. Hibiki was in the meantime training his drum forms when a Disc Animal returned with the location of the Makamou. It was unsettling close to the city so Hibiki asked Kasumi to go to the village and have them evacuate just in case. She would contact him if anything happened and then the two parted. Midori continued to explain to Asumu how the Oni were supported by the organisation called Takeshi, and that they had historically assembled the best people in order to do so. Midori was there possibly due to Hibiki's influence. Her parents had created the Onkaku that he uses to transform. Hibiki was able to catch up to the Nurikabe but the Douji and Hime saw him coming. As they transformed into their armored forms, Hibiki transformed into his Oni form. He dodged as the monsters started attacking. Midori talked of how Hibiki was really depressed in middle school, how he was unable to stop a classmate from transferring schools. The boy had fought with another student which Hibiki saw but was unable to stop as well. Midori had said to him that it was just how boys were and that he had to do his best so that it did not happen again. Asumu told Midori of his experience with a shoplifting and that he could not do anything about it. Her story about Hibiki had made him feel more at ease now. The fight continued between the armored Hibiki and the armored Douji and Hime. He set of the new Disc Animals he had received along with many of the others. They were intended to work as a distraction for them until their armor dissolved, but the Douji went for Hibiki anyway. He defended himself and attacked with a ground shockwave, but it made no damage as did a following round of fire balls. The Douji threw its weapon at Hibiki which pierced him into a tree. The Hime attacked as well but was deflected, and just as the Douji approached the immobilized Hibiki, they both started to convulse. Hibiki got loose and healed himself, and scolded them for getting a power change without training. He fired the volleys of fireballs at them which finally killed them. Kasumi was unable to run fast enough to the village as the Nurikabe caught up to her and went straight for the village. Hibiki ran as fast as he could and was able to catch up to the Nurikabe, which he stopped with a kick while Kasumi watched. He beat apart its roots and attached his Ongekikou and started drumming with his Mōka Dotō form. The Makamou exploded with a happy Kasumi looking on. Midori showed Asumu the way out, and Asumu thanked her for telling him so much. She said Hibiki had also thanked her like that on that day. Akira and Hitomi were talking and Akira revealed that she was also going to Jounan but had been unable to go today. Hitomi said they might even be in the same class then. Ichirou and Hinaka were finally able to get out from the basement with Ibuki's help, and they thanked the two for taking care of the store. Asumu came out from the secret entrance and went down to the gathering a little shy. Both Akira and Hitomi called out his name as they saw him, and Asumu laughed when Hitomi asked where he had gone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest * : Suit Actors * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 10, . *'Viewership': 8.1% * This is the first time seeing Hibiki's Ongeki Da Mōka Dotō technique. DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 3 feature episodes 9-12: ''A Squirming Evil Heart, The Oni Who Stands in Line, Swallowing Wall, Revealed Secrets.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes